


Fireflies

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fireflies, M/M, Singing, may be a hint of OOC at one moment but I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kiibo and Kokichi watch fireflies together, and Kokichi's amazed by the beautiful sight.That won't stop him from singing Owl City, though.





	Fireflies

"Wow!" Kokichi said quietly, lying on his back on Stargazing Hill with Kiibo and watching the fireflies above and around them. "This is soooo cool!"

Kiibo smiled as he remembered first finding this place, and immediantly thinking that he _must_ bring Kokichi here sometime. "I'm glad you like it."

"Hey Kiiboy?" Kokichi said, moving his head to look at the robot beside him. "You know what this reminds me of?"

Kiibo had a suspicious feeling start to settle in his metal heart, and he swallowed though he had no need for it. "N-no?"

Kokichi took a deep breath and began to sing.

"CAUSE I GET A THOUSAND HUGS, FROM TEN THOUSAND LIGHTNING BUGS!" He yelled, and most of the fireflies disappear, flying farther down the hill. Kiibo gives Kokichi a glare, but it's undermined by the laughter that bubbles after a moment.

"I knew you'd love my glorious singing voice! Who doesn't?" Kokichi said cheekily, turning on his side to better see Kiibo laughing. "Aren't I just the best?"

Kiibo's laughter slowly fades, but starts right back up as he chokes out, "You call scaring fireflies being the best?"

"Hey!" Kokichi says angrily. "I'm supposed to be the teasing one, Kiiboy!"

Kiibo turns on his side to see Kokichi pouting at him, and sighs happily. "Yeah, I know."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna hear more of my singing?"

"Maybe next time, when you don't scare off fireflies while singing."

"Fair."

Kiibo smiles, and stands up to walk back to their car. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Kokichi says, jumping up. "And I'll sing on the way there!"

"Oh Atua no."

"I like to make myself belieeeeeve..."

Kiibo turns away, pretending not to listen and love every note Kokichi sings, and makes his way back off Stargazing Hill with a singing boyfriend in tow.

Oh, and a firefly Kokichi caught. But that was a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop making Kokichi/Kiibo fics HELP


End file.
